


Spoilers

by britishshoe



Category: Milex - Fandom, mcu i guess
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishshoe/pseuds/britishshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex convinces Miles to watch the Captain America series with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> this will contain spoilers for the first movie as well as the second. so if you're not cool with that, you've been warned.

Alex knew that Miles would eat this up. Miles wasn't thrilled to admit it, but it was moth to a flame. When Alex told him they should start the Captain America series together, Miles rolled his eyes at the concept of a modern superhero movie and hit him with a "no thanks", but by the time Al explained that he was just so excited about the new movie coming out and really wanted Miles to see it with him etc., etc., Miles had caved. Now, here he sat, becoming consumed by the story of a scrawny little guy from Brooklyn being transformed for noble acts. He was becoming quickly attached, heart swelling when Bucky punched the guy for him, and when Dr. Erskine believed in him. The death of the latter upset him, though he saw it coming. It spoiled his stomach for a few minutes, but by the time Steve was rescuing Bucky, he had hope again. He fought against covering his eyes during the scene where Red Skull revealed himself; scared that Steve and Bucky would never make it out alive.

"He's not gonna die, is he?" Miles asked, not turning his head fully from the screen.

"Of course not, Mi, he's Captain America. How else would they make three movies?" Al reasoned with a giggle.

"I guess that's true- but what about Bucky?"

"What about him?"

" _Alex_!"

"Just watch the damned movie, Miles!"

So he did. He could watch this damned movie until the cows came home, beginning to get really attached to the characters. He had a particular affinity for Bucky and Peggy, occasionally saying if it were up to him, she'd have more screen time. He nearly lost his mind when Alex told him about the tv series where she's the main character. They laughed at the congenial moments, which seemed particularly quantified near this part of the movie, Miles smiling every time Bucky made a quip.

"They're a bit gay, aren't they?" Miles said to Alex, watching Bucky and Steve interact.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Bucky wanted to protect Steve from the beginning. I guess that could be friendship, whatever, but there's a different kind of spark. Kind of an aura innit? Particularly when Steve rescues him and he regains awareness immediately after hearing the name 'Steve'."

"You could say they're just best friends, Mi."

"You could say we're just best friends, Al."

"Got me there."

They skimp on the dialogue for the next bit, aside from Miles saying "you go, girl!" when Peggy shoots Cap's shield in front of him, striking some fear into his heart. They're half way or so into the movie before Miles becomes alert when Steve sets up the zip line and explains the small window of time for them to pull this specific mission off. He elbows Alex instead of turning to look at him, ready to give his two cents on the matter.

"This is the coolest! Element of surprise is everything in war, Al. This is a great strategy."

Alex grinned and found himself rolling his eyes before waving in the direction of the tv. "Pay attention, Thucydides."

Miles quirked his eyebrow and made a mental note to call Al pretentious later before returning his attention to the action. Steve and Bucky had just been separated in the train and Miles was getting tense, watching as Bucky fought his way through a bunch of, what Miles would refer to as "bumbling twats". Steve had a one-on-one face off with some giant brawn-over-brains monstrosity that he easily knocked down and made use of his own weapon against him, clearing the barriers between himself and Bucky. Miles was becoming giddy as Steve tossed Bucky a handgun and ran into the room, shoving a box of ammo away as Bucky shot, showing true heartwarming teamwork. Alex was watching Miles now, ready for the pivotal moment, and saw some anxiety shoot over Miles' face. That aforementioned monstrosity had made use of that aforementioned element of surprise and knocked Steve down, leaving Bucky to wield the shield against it, half as strong as his super-soldier friend. As soon as Bucky was shot out the side of the train and left hanging, Miles planted his feet on the floor and leaned forward, shouting, "Help him, Steve!"

Alex stifled a chuckle, seeing how invested Miles was and not really wanting a punch in the gut. As soon as Bucky's yell descended the snowy gully, Miles hastily grabbed the remote and stopped the movie. 

"What the fuck?! Now, what in the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you enjoy a movie like this where it makes you feel secure and like your favorite characters are indestructible just to kill them, spur of the moment, during a fight scene that isn't even climactic. You're fuckin' tweaked, mate!"

Alex was now actually giggling, and Miles made eye contact for the first time during this freak-out. This sight shut Alex up.

"Oh, Mi," he hummed softly to his boyfriend's reflective eyes, a small pool of tears brimming at his lashes.

"No, don't patronize me. Just- just took me by surprise is all."

Miles plopped down on the end of the couch and turned away from his boyfriend, sadness still marked on his face. He rested his cheek on his palm and took a deep breath feeling Alex's eyes on him. 

"Are you ready to finish the movie?" He asked sheepishly into the air behind Miles' back a moment later. Miles turned and had a look of disbelief on his still crushed face. 

"I am not finishing this movie. I am not watching the second one. I am not watching the third one, the fourth one, or wherever this twisted saga ends." 

"Miles-"

"No! I didn't wanna watch it from the start and then they go and kill my favorite character? Fuck this!"

"Mi-" 

"Unless you can bring Bucky back to life, I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, _I_ can't, but someone could."

Miles had taken to squinting at Alex like he was speaking Latin, and pursed his lips before responding, "I don't have the heart for you to tell me about the power of fanfiction, if this is what this is."

"No, not that," Alex sighed and shook his head before smiling at Miles. "You really won't watch these because of Bucky?"

"That'd be correct."

"Well, what if Bucky wasn't dead, would you be inclined to finish the trilogy?"

"If a tree falls in the woods," Miles mumbled with a huff and sat cross legged now, facing the blue screen of the tv.

"Mi, he's alive."

Miles turned his head sharply at this matter-of-fact statement and once again squinted at his boyfriend.

"Alex, I just watched him die. He must've fallen fifty yards."

"Be that as it may, he isn't dead. He's rescued and appears in all three movies, believe it or not."

"You've got to be shitting me," Miles asserted as he searched Alex's body language for anything but the shrug and nod he was providing.

"Swear."

Miles seemed placated by this and Alex reached for the remote, turning the movie back on. Miles watched him choose the 'resume' option on the DVD menu and set his jaw angrily.

"Rest of the movie's gonna blow, now."


End file.
